Scooby-Doo! First Frights
'Scooby-Doo! First Frights '''is a 2009 video game. The game has a sequel Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp. Story: In a swamp, Velma arrives at the Mystery Inc. Clubhouse and announcing the gang the newspaper that tells them the food festival opens at Keystone Castle. Shaggy and Scooby were thrilled to go there, but Daphne reminds them that she promise to help her cousin to win the High School Musical talent contest, much to Shaggy and Scooby’s disappointment. Fred then cheers them up by telling them the school has a cafeteria in the state. Shaggy and Scooby likes hearing that and agrees to help, so they are ready to go to school first then the castle. At St. Louis High School, in the assembly hall, Anna was performing her rehearsal by her drama teacher named Ms. Hilken. Suddenly, she heard an evil menacing laugh echo across the hall and then notice that Ms. Hilken disappears. Then she look up and saw the evil phantom, kneeling above the stage. He flew down and started chasing after Anna. Meanwhile, when the gang arrived at the school by their Mystery Machine, they prepared to split up. Shaggy and Scooby wondered around the garden and playground and on their way to find Anna and cafeteria, a place where they can fuel up to help Anna to win the rehearsal. Along the way, Shaggy and Scooby saw the Scooby Medallion, which is worth 500 Scooby Snacks, hovering about the statue of the dead phantom. They climbed up the statue and reached for the medallion. After they got the medallion and climbed back down the statue, they heard a noise from the bushes. It was Anna wondering around. Anna was surprised to see them and tells them that the phantom has disturbed the contest. Shaggy and Scooby comfort her that they will help her after they will find the cafeteria. When they reached the cafeteria, they found that the food was down the tunnel inside the vent. Shaggy was ready to give up, but Scooby refuses and dashes inside the vent. Disappointed, Shaggy was feeling deserted. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma turned up the generator inside the power shed and entered the baseball field. Then Velma spotted her techno-computer to turn on the lights. Then they have found their first clue: the missing glove of the phantom! When they wondered around, they met with Coach Hayes, the practical school sports coach. Fred and Velma asks them about the phantom lurking around this school. Coach tells them to ask Ms. Hilken where she was every time the phantom appeared. When coach left, a group of skeletons appeared. Fred and Velma battled them hand-to-hand combat. When they finished, they walked up to the school building. Above the ground, Scooby pops out of the vent met up with Daphne, who climbs across the pole. While they entered inside the school building, and through the hall and up the stairs, they faced the Invisible Musketeers and the skeletons. Along the way, they found the witches and began fighting them off and down. When they finished, Shaggy, Fred and Velma appeared and the gang regrouped. Shaggy decided that it’s time for him and Scooby to look for clues together, which impresses Velma. In the hall, Shaggy and Scooby wondered around when they saw the phantom appeared at the door. Terrified, they’re both ran off down the hall with the phantom chasing after them. Along the way, Shaggy and Scooby avoided falling lockers, pitfalls, electricity floor and skeletons. When they reach at the end of the hall, they dived to the floor as the phantom flew over them and crashes outside the door. In the library, Fred and Daphne wondered around when they found the second clue: the missing whistle of the coach! Then, they walked into the underground, through the sewer and finally went back up to the surface, at the theatre. Just then, Ms. Hilken caught up with them, feeling furious and suspicious. Then she was surprised when she discovered that Fred and Daphne came to help solve the mystery. She asks if they heard of the disturbances. Suddenly, the evil laugh echoed up and Ms. Hilken vanishes. Fred and Daphne more suspicous that the phantom was around. Then they encountered the headless ghost of Shakespeare and they‘re both fought him. When they finished, they entered the backstage of the theatre. When the gang regroup again, they found the phantom singing at the stage, with the skeletons orchestrating with their instruments. Fred and Velma rushed into action on the stage. While Fred fending off the skeletons, Velma activates her computers to deactivate all the lights. Then they battled the skeletons, causing them to lose the hold of the ropes. The flight line cuts off and the phantom falls to the ground. Fred and Velma tackles him hand-to-hand combat. Finally, the phantom was beaten and a lighting fixtures falls down on him, crashing to the ground. When Anna and Ms. Hilken, with a Golden Sauare trophy in her hands of protection, arrived in the hall, the gang unmasked the phantom and it reveals to be Coach Hayes, who needed to sabatoged he show to get his star player back. With Coach Hayes arrested, the gang accomplished their mystery. In the Toytown, at the amusement park, the local security guard named Mr Smithers walking through the sales with his torch, which it helps him to find an intruder. Just then, he heard a noise and turned around. He saw nothing at all. Confused but suspiscious, he shrugged and turned back to continued his duty when suddenly, a big stamp broke through the sales, causing Mr Smithers to fall backwards. Mr Smithers watched in horror as the menacing mechanic monster called Toy Robotus emerging above him. Terrified, Mr Smithers ran off and Toy Robotus smash the ground with its stamp of its arm. Meanwhile, the gang arrived by their Mystery Machine at the entrance of the Toytown, only to find the place closing for good. Worlds * St Louis High School * Toytown * Rocky Bay * Keystone Castle Enemies * Skeleton * Invisible Musketeer * Witch * Headless Enemy * Rag Doll * Killer Klown * Teddy * Gliding Ghoul * Freaky Carnis * Egg Robot * Toy Soldier * Fishman * Sea Urchinman * Deep Sea Diver * Mutant Crab * Fisherman Statue * Warlock * Orclike Men * Werewolf * Spider * Gargoyle Bosses * Phantom of the High School Musical * Toy Robotus * Lobster MKIV * Witch Queen Though not a boss, the Witch Queen is not in the chase for her level; she is replaced by Alpha Werewolf. Costumes Nearly every monster in the game is playable (although called costumes), and the following are not playable: * Headless Enemy * Rag Doll * Freaky Carnis * Egg Robot * Deep Sea Diver * Warlock There are also character costumes: * Fred American Footballer * Bandit Velma * Sumo Velma * Shaggy Astronaut * Rock Star Daphne * Opera Scooby * Hunter Shaggy * Fred Centurion * Daphne Viking * Ninja Scooby * Sphinx Scooby * American Indian Shaggy * Ned Kelly Fred * Purple Belt Daphne * Pirate Velma Suspects * Ms. Hilken * Coach Hayes * Numbers Release Dates * North America: 22 September 2009 * Australia: 7 October 2009 * Europe: 9 October 2009 Trivia * Anna Blake, Costington, and the Teddies reapper in ''The Spooky Swamp. The Werewolves also appear, but are recoloured white and renamed Arctic Wolves. A teddy doll and a rag doll head appear in the clubhouse. *The games Australian rating is PG: Mild violence. Category:Games